1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of implanting artificial hairs in human tissue. The invention relates also to devices useful for methods of implanting artificial hairs in human tissue, and to artificial hairs implanted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair transplanting techniques have been known in the field of dermatology. Hair transplantation is a process of removing tufts of hair and their follicles from one place and implanting them in another on the same body. According to this dermatological approach, however, hairs cannot be transplanted without their follicles, and transplanting of other's hair or animal hair will bring about rejection in the recipient tissue.
In place of natural hair transplantation, the use of artificial hair implanted on a cloth has become popular. This approach, however, is far from ideal because of the fact that the hair-implanted cloth, which is bonded to the skin, easily comes off due to spoil by secretions on the skin and due to elasticity disagreement between the cloth and the skin. This type of substitute is useful but for temporary purposes only.